


Are You What You Should Be?

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a bad dad, Dark, Hints of dark thoughts or feeling, M/M, Nightmares, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On nights like that they helped each other. They healed each other with with soft words and light touches, taking care of each others hurt simply by just being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You What You Should Be?

**Author's Note:**

> “You get depressed because you know that you're not what you should be.”  
> \- Marilyn Manson
> 
> Also known as the fic I couldn't think of a title for but hey I was looking at Marilyn Manson quotes anyway. 
> 
> Haven't written in so long, major writers block. Ugh.

\---

The day that Tim started crawling in to bed with him instead of running to the safety of the manor after nightmares, was the day that Jason realised how serious their relationship had become. He thought that one of the other members of their crumbling family would notice but no one confronted him about it and Tim never mentioned it so he let it be. 

On nights like that they helped each other. They healed each other with with soft words and light touches, taking care of each others hurt simply by just being there. 

Sometimes there was an urgency to Tim's kisses sometimes, it had happened more often after nightmares and days without sleep.

Sometimes Jason wonders why, thoughts clouded with an edge of desperation himself as he tries to pull Tim back from an edge he shouldn't be near. Jason wonders what he so desperately wants to escape in his nightmares, what could be haunting him. 

He's never had the guts to ask so he kisses back harder, hoping that whatever it is, it doesn't mean anything. 

\---


End file.
